


Totally Not Worried, Nope.

by pulangaraw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Art, Gen, copperbadge, someone else wrote awesome fic so I had to make art for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick sketch to go with copperbadges awesome ficlet 'Controlled Blast' in which Tony and John are at school together and like to blow shit up. Go read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Not Worried, Nope.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Controlled Blast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080679) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> I stumbled over copperbadge's fic on tumblr during a long dreary evening and it just hit me right in the feels and I couldn't not draw something to go with it. It's two of my favourite fandoms crashing together. What could be better?!


End file.
